


Let's Talk About Hugs

by cafeaulaitzu



Category: QCYN2, 青春有你2
Genre: F/F, Fluff, dai yanni likes hugging xu ziyin too, it's just about hugs and nothing much tbh, uwu, xu ziyin likes dai yanni's hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeaulaitzu/pseuds/cafeaulaitzu
Summary: Xu Ziyin had never told anyone before that she actually likes hugs.To be specific, she likes Dai Yanni's hugs.
Relationships: Dai Yanni/Xu Ziyin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Let's Talk About Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm on a ywyn breakdown, let me just translate one of my chinese ywyn fics that I've written last year T^T

Xu Ziyin had never told anyone before that she actually likes hugs.

To be specific, she likes Dai Yanni's hugs.

Others would say that Xu Ziyin looks like a boring person, and only knows to work hard and practise; but anyone who's close to her would know that she's not boring at all, it's just that she doesn't speak much. And once she started speaking, then she would be a very funny and cute girl.

Xu Ziyin is a hardworking girl, but she's someone who needs some comfort sometimes. Although she was already used to just go forward and practise hard, but there were often times that she would start doubting herself unconsciously.

This was especially the case when the ranking results were revealed for her team in the first public performance, and although she didn't express it on her face, she was actually quite disappointed in herself.

_Being in the 4th place in the group is quite a good result already._

Xu Ziyin sat while hugging her knees in her secret base – the small space behind the curtains of the practice room, comforting herself silently.

And just like that, time passed as Xu Ziyin tried not to think of anything else, although she thinks that she was someone who won't actually take rankings to her heart, but she still started to doubt if she could make it to the next elimination round.

_What if no one saw me?_

Xu Ziyin's arms which circled around her own knees couldn't help but circled around them tighter, then she rested her head in between her knees and sighed a little.

Just as she wanted to lay down on the floor and sleep, not caring about anything else, the blue curtains in front of her was grabbed open by someone suddenly.

"I've found you."

What Xu Ziyin saw when she raised her head was Dai Yanni who was panting and had her face blushing a little.

_She ran here to search for her, didn't she? But who told her that she's here?_

Xu Ziyin wanted to just smile a little and tell Dai Yanni that she's okay, but then she was already hiding in a practice room without anyone else, telling her that she's fine didn't really seem convincing to the older girl. Xu Ziyin swallowed what she wanted to say initially, plus she didn't have the strength to smile right now, so she looked down and said, "I'm sorry."

This made Dai Yanni confused. "...Why are you saying sorry?"

"I made you worried."

As if she was feeling awkward, Xu Ziyin turned her head to the other side, blinking away her tears as she shifted a little to make out a space for Dai Yanni to sit.

Dai Yanni sighed as she sat beside Xu Ziyin, pulling the curtains close.

The small space has returned to darkness again.

Their breathing sound was filling up the small space.

After another few moments, Xu Ziyin heard Dai Yanni calling her, "Turn and face me."

"Hmm?"

Without given a time to react, Xu Ziyin's shoulders were grabbed by Dai Yanni and forced to face Dai Yanni.

And then she fell into a very, very gentle embrace.

The gentleness was enough to let Xu Ziyin to dissolve the strong front that she had put up herself, relaxing entirely in Dai Yanni's hug which was not too tight nor too loose, it was just nice.

"Thank you, jiejie."

Although Dai Yanni didn't say anything, Xu Ziyin said a small thank you as she slowly drifted into her dreams.

In exchange, she felt Dai Yanni patting on her back gently and slowly.

Xu Ziyin tugged the corner of lips a little as she smiled, drifting off to sleep in Dai Yanni's embrace.

Xu Ziyin thought of that time again, when she just confirmed her relationship with Dai Yanni – that was the night before the announcement of the rankings to enter the finale.

Xu Ziyin was feeling uneasy as she sat cross-legged beside Dai Yanni at the rooftop where there was no one else, looking at the night in Chimelong.

"Jiejie, I feel like...I won't be able to enter the finals," releasing a sigh, Xu Ziyin broke the quiet atmosphere.

Dai Yanni turned her head to look at her seriously, holding out a hand to hold Xu Ziyin's hands which were a little cold and sweaty.

"Didn't you said that you became more confident and braver after participating in this show?" Dai Yanni stopped for a while, trying to cheer Xu Ziyin up, "You _will_ be able to enter the finals."

After that, she added, "For sure."

Actually, both of them have been at the border of the rankings – if one of them entered the finals, it was uncertain that the other will enter as well.

Unable to get a reply from Xu Ziyin, Dai Yanni spoke again, "There must have been people who saw how you performed. Trust me."

Xu Ziyin nodded.

Dai Yanni had always been an elder sister who was able to make others feel relieved with her words, whether her presence or her words, and to Xu Ziyin, it wasn't an exception. But after getting along for a few months till now, Xu Ziyin _knew_ that she likes this jiejie who have always been taking care of others.

"Jiejie must be able to get into the finals as well," Xu Ziyin said with certainty.

Dai Yanni smiled, but didn't reply to her words.

Xu Ziyin felt a little helpless, Dai Yanni always allowed others to feel relieved when they have her by their side, but she herself would get stressed up on her own sometimes. They had also used to sit on this rooftop, discussing about their future – whether or not they'll continue walking on the road of becoming an idol.

She didn't know if she would have the chance to tell Dai Yanni that she likes her. She knew, for their careers, she shouldn't have said it, but –

"Jiejie, you might not know this, but..."

Xu Ziyin took a deep breath.

"I like you. Dai Yanni."

But she knew, too, that saying it out loud was to not leave any regrets for the future.

Being this impulsive wasn't really like her character as a Taurus, but she still wanted to tell Dai Yanni about the older's importance to her which allowed her to be determined to overcome every obstacle she met.

If she didn't managed to get into the finals, and if she got rejected, then that meant she would be able to just tidy up her stuffs and go home.

At least that was what Xu Ziyin was thinking.

She saw Dai Yanni's eyes blinking and shining in the dark night, then the older tugged the corner of her lips and smiled, to the point that her eyes turned into a crescent.

"I like you too, Xu Ziyin."

As expected, Xu Ziyin was embraced by Dai Yanni again.

She really likes Dai Yanni's hugs, because her hugs really makes her feel safe and relieved.

_No wonder she's the jiejie._

Xu Ziyin stretched her arms to hug Dai Yanni back.

On the next day when Dai Yanni was the first one to be announced to get into the finals, Xu Ziyin stood up happily and hugged Dai Yanni.

When she hugged her, Xu Ziyin didn't feel like pulling herself away from her. She didn't know if she would make it into the finals, and she didn't know if she'd still have the chance to hug her again.

But she was really, really happy that Dai Yanni got into the finals.

_She deserves it_. Xu Ziyin thought.

When Xu Ziyin heard her own name getting announced, she almost cried – everyone had worked hard for it, and being able to enter the finals was also a kind of assurance to themselves.

She ran down a few steps, walked towards the platform where Dai Yanni and the others were standing at and stretched her arms as she ran into Dai Yanni's embrace.

_We did it. We got into the finals._

Their gazes met each other's, and without the need of words, they understood what they wanted to tell each other instantly.

Xu Ziyin didn't forget that she was still in front of the cameras which were filming, so after Dai Yanni stood on her tip toes to hug her for a few seconds, she pulled herself away and hugged Song Xinran and Sunrui next. 

After the filming of the rankings were done, she cried as she hugged Xu Xinwen and spoke to each other for quite some time, before Xu Ziyin saw Dai Yanni who had her eyes and nose red, and their gazes met.

Naturally, Xu Ziyin went over to her side and hugged Dai Yanni.

"The time to prepare for the finale isn't short nor that long, so we have to appreciate it. After the show ended, it'll be harder for us to meet each other, so I want to hug you more right now, so that I won't miss you too much in the future," Dai Yanni said as her arms wrapped tighter around Xu Ziyin.

Xu Ziyin raised one of her brows and joked, "You won't miss hugging me in the future if you hug me more right now?"

"Don't you try to get me out of this touching moment with your playful words," Dai Yanni glared at her playfully, and since both of them had just cried before, Xu Ziyin couldn't help but started to laugh at both of them.

"Do you know?" she asked.

Dai Yanni hummed on Xu Ziyin's shoulder, indicating her to continue on what she was about to say.

"Actually, I really like it when you hug me like this, because it's really comfortable, and it makes me feel safe and relieved."

Dai Yanni placed her head into the crook of Xu Ziyin's neck, the corner of her lips which were tugging up was making Xu Ziyin's neck feeling a little ticklish.

"I like it a lot too."

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo this is most probably the last english ywyn fic I'll be writing, university has been really busy for me and I don't really have the time to write anymore. So thank you all who read this and my other ywyn fics, and I hope you enjoy this ywyn fic!!


End file.
